DUO - Understanding
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: Small OS from GD... with lots of thanks for reviews on previous OS


Small OS on friendship by GD

* * *

><p><span><strong>UNDERSTANDING<strong>

There is a map spreading over FREDDIE Desk , mostly Officers rounded His Desk and Discussing the Plans over this Sudden Attack…. DAYA told after spotting an Entering Point as…

DAYA (to ABHIJEET): Boss, is Point say Entry krty hain…

ABHIJEET: DAYA, (showing another Point with) ye wala zyada saheh hay…

DAYA: pr Boss, wo Entering Point buht Lamba pary ga.. Humein jaldi Kaam…

ABHIJEET (cutting): haan tou Lamba hay tou kya hua… Better rahy ga DAYA…

FREDDIE: magar ABHIJEET Sir, DAYA Sir saheh keh rahy hain… Wo Entering Point Short hay tou Hum Main addy tak jaldi pohanch jayein gay…

ABHIJEET: FREDDIE, Tum log samjh…

DAYA (irritative tone): Boss, Tum nahi samjh rahy ho… Jaldi pohanchnay say Kaam bhi jaldi…

ABHIJEET (harsh tone): DAYA, kya jaldi jaldi lagai hui hay.. keh diya na is lamby route say jana hay tou jana hay (ordering tone) No More Arguments…

All look at DAYA who was feeling an Embarrassment over this Rash Tone of His Buddy in presence of All His Team mates completely Quiets Him and all Engaged in Preparation about this Sudden Raid in a Godown after ABHIJEET Order…

They all reached at the Entering point suggested by ABHIJEET which was based on a Long route… With much Care, they all were entered inside that Long passage with Care, taking Every step with Careful movement and after Covering the Passage with much Time and handling some Small Traps by Goons attacking over Goons reached at Main Point and then Raided there…

Some small Fight occurred and Everyone Arrested with the Drugs etc… Cops Sealed the Place and then moved out after Checking the Short passage where they find Nothing but they Consumed Less time to moved outside…

Here Cops One by One after Finishing their Work regarding this Case, taking opportunity for Relaxing themselves with taking Tea in Cafeteria, Walking over Parking etc….

DAYA Stretching his Body over His Chair and then closed the File on which He was working and placed His head over headrest with Closed eyes… In few moments of this Relaxation time, He feels Someone Presence in front of Him so opened His eyes in Jerk and found RAJAT there…. DAYA straight His Body and asked…

DAYA: kya hua RAJAT..?

RAJAT: Sir, wo… (DAYA eyes still asking Question in Confusion state so He gives words to His question as) Aap ko Bura nahi laga.. ABHIJEET Sir nay Sub kay saamny Aap sy…

He stopped after seeing a Sweet Smile appearing over DAYA Lips…. RAJAT really Confused after seeing that Smile.. DAYA opening the closed File and asked with Smile…

DAYA (smile and asked): RAJAT, Tumhari Age kitni hay…?

The Question was absolutely Unexpected for RAJAT… Obviously Discussing Age either for any Gender is Not a Comfortable Issue, so He said in Hesitation tone as…

RAJAT: Sir, 30 plu…

Before RAJAT completed His word as PLUS…. DAYA raised His hand and Clarify His Question in Simpler way as…

DAYA: Nahi, Tumhari Zehni Umer…

RAJAT mouth opened in complete Confusion as the Simpler way really Troubling Him More so now DAYA telling Him in Detail way as…

DAYA: RAJAT… Tum kya samjhty ho itni Choti Choti Cheezun say Mera ya ABHIJEET ka Mujh say Rishta ya Dosti Kamzor Par skti hay… (RAJAT in Question look so DAYA added) dekho Yaar, Wo Mera Dost hay… jis tarah Wo Meri hr Achi Buri Aadat jaanta hay… Un sub aadatun kay sath Mujhy (naughtingly) Jhelta hay… Usi tarah Us ki Achi Buri hr Aadat say Main bhi Waqif hun aur In sub kay Sath Main nay bhi Usy Accept kiya hay… Rishtay banana Ihem nahi.. Nibhana Ihem hay… aur Yaar, Kum az Kum itni Understanding tou hy jo Main samjh paon kay Wo kya kehna Chah raha hay ya chahta hay…

RAJAT: pr Sir, is Baat mein kya Acha tha… Hum agar Us raasty say jatay jo Aap keh rahy thy tou Jaldi Pohanchty.. Bhag Daur bhi Kum hoti aur…

DAYA (interrupts): haan, Saheh.. Magar dekho wo ek Short Passage tha.. Wahan Traps ho skty thy… Main nay sirf SAVING TIME ka socha aur Us nay SAVING LIVES ka… Team members kay sath Raid maarna tha.. Safety ki Zimmadari bhi hoti hay… Pehli Baar jub Us nay Mujhy Mana kiya tou Main samjh nahi paya kay Us Jumly kay peechy Us ka Maqsad kya hay.. Dusri baar Main samjh gaya… aur Yaar Kuch bhi kaho… ZINDAGI bachana, TIME Bachany say Behtar hota hay…

RAJAT: magar Sir, Us Short Raasty pr Humein Koi Traps nahi mily…?

DAYA (relaxing): kaun jany.. Hum wahan say wapis bahar aaye thy.. Ander nahi gaye thy… (briefing) Hr aspect dekhna parta hay RAJAT.. Shayed Wahan say jaty waqt Humein Traps milty… (asking) ho tou skta tha na..?

RAJAT (nodded in Yes with asking more): Jee Sir, pr Jis tarah Unhun nay aap ko Daanta…

DAYA (started Smiling again): arry tou Bandy ko Gussa Nahi aaye ga kay Mera Best Friend Meray saamny hay.. Hr waqt (with wink and laugh) Bhai Bhai kr kay Ruj kay Blackmail krta hay… Same Mental Chemistry ka Dawa krta hay.. Understanding ki baatein krta hay… aur Meri ek Baat nahi samjh pa raha… (serious tone) Shuker karo, Hath Wath nahi Maara.. Lihaz kr liya Tum logun ka…

DAYA during these moving towards the Record room so RAJAT followed Him towards there and conected the Next Question by asking…

RAJAT (Shocked and asked): Aap ko ABHIJEET Sir Maarty bhi hain… (in disbelieving tone) nahi, Nahi… aisa nahi ho skta Sir…

DAYA look at RAJAT and His Eyes started Sparkling which Obviously RAJAT can't get as its only ABHIJEET or Sometimes ACP Sir caught… DAYA taking File from Record room and said…

DAYA: jao kisi say bhi pooch lo kay Main Coma mein raha tha ya nahi… (sad tone) Wo bhi Aik Hafty aur pata hay Aik baar tou Mera Ankle bhi Toot gaya tha… aur Choti Moti Choutun ka tou socho bhi Mut…

Both coming Back from Record room.. RAJAT was really in Stunned Phase… He was tried to find anything over DAYA face but His Straight Shade told RAJAT that DAYA must be Hurt after telling This to Him and now He was Blaming Himself that why He raised this Issue so Moving outside in Quietness hearing a Sweet tone…

DAYA: Thank You for Ur Concern RAJAT…

RAJAT Smiles and Left the Bureau Main Hall completely while Stopped for a Bit after seeing ABHIJEET standing at Corridor and His Expressions telling RAJAT that He heard All the Conversation… RAJAT gives a Rash look over ABHIJEET who was little Smiling and now coming in Confuse shade after feeling that Rashness, Before He approached RAJAT… RAJAT Left Bureau…

ABHIJEET entered inside looked at his Buddy still having His Sweet Smile, Glittering eyes coming towards Him… DAYA made a Serious Face showing Himself indulged in Work after sensing ABHIJEET Presence… Smiles appeared over ABHIJEET Lips after seeing His Friend Cuteness so first sitting by dragging another Chair and then said in Soft tone…

ABHIJEET: Sorry DAYA….

DAYA (look at Him and said with a Deep Sigh): Kuch is ada say Yaar nay kaha Sorry

Kehna para DAYA ko Jao Maaf kiya Boss

He started laughing after seeing an Unusual Expressions over ABHIJEET Face, ABHIJEET picked Newspaper from the Desk and after Rolling it Hitting His Buddy who was just Laughing and after Sometime Telling…

DAYA: Chalein…

ABHIJEET: haan…

DAYA (moving stairs with): Bahar chalty hain, yahan Cafeteria mein nahi Khana Mujhy…

ABHIJEET: DAYA… magar… (seeing His Buddy face as now Both at parking with) acha bus Samny waly Restaurant chalty hain… (DAYA moving head in yes and trying to take Quillas heard) Pedal chalna hay Sahab ko…

DAYA (shock): kya (ABHIJEET already started Walking, DAYA joint Him with) dekh lo, wahan jaty jatay 10 Pound tou Weight already Kum ho jaye ga.. phir Kehna Nhai kay Bill Buht Banwa diya…

ABHIJEET (stopped at Bureau gate and showing Him the Restaurant opposite to Bureau Building having only TWO ROADS distance tell in Teasing way): ye Do Qadam ka Fasla tay krnay pr Sahab ka Weight 10 Pound Kum ho jaye ga…

DAYA (with naughty wink): tou Bhaag kay Cross karun ga na…

He rushed and Crossed the Road in Pure Smile while ABHIJEET jerking Head with AYE BHAGWAN and joins Him…

After Freed from Snacks as Both decided to Change Lunch into Snacks, coming Back to Bureau.. DAYA having a Call so move aside to Entertain it while ABHIJEET entering inside Bureau Main Hall heard a Tough Tone as…

RAJAT: Tum logun ko tou Un ko Jail mein daal dena chahyey tha…

FREDDIE (in Shock tone): ABHIJEET Sir ko…

RAJAT (harsh way): aur kya… aur aakhir Unhun nay DAYA Sir ko Maara kesy kay wo Coma mein chaly gaye thy…

VIVEK: Sir, Ye Aap ko kis nay kaha…

RAJAT (angry): kaun kahy ga.. zahir hay DAYA Sir nay hee.. (sad tone) Wo tou Becharay bata bhi Nahi (ABHIJEET turned his neck to see that Bechara who was coming to Him after putting off Call and again hearing RAJAT tone) Meri hee Cheeri gayii Baat pr Un kay Munh say nikl gaya…

ABHIJEET (relaxly grabbed DAYA arm who join Him in smile which DAYA sensed is not a Good sign for Him and entering with connected): kay ABHIJEET nay Unhein itna Maara kay Wo Coma mein chaly gaye…

All Cops in which FREDDIE and VIVEK already in Confusion state while SACHIN in Worrying state and RAJAT obviously with Anger shade… DAYA really Caught Badly.. He tried to ungrip but Sr. Inspector Grip is Not easy to be Broken…

ABHIJEET (to RAJAT): aur kya Zulm ki Dastaan sunai hay (sweet tone) Tumharay DAYA Sir nay… (again grabbed that Newspaper roll and starting Beating His Cute Bhai with) Pair ki haddi ka bhi Bataya hoga… wesay DAYA, Tera Hath kabhi nahi toota… aaj wo Shoaq bhi poora…

DAYA (running around with): Boss, lug rahi hay… Main tou mazaq…

ABHIJEET did not heard this small piece of Conversation as this moment DAYA and RAJAT inside Record room so can't get it before…

All Officers really Enjoying that CUTE PITAI… Their eyes on RAJAT who was really embarrassed while DAYA Blaming Him about MARWA DIYA RAJAT really Understands Him what is FRIENDSHIP after getting a Small Lesson…


End file.
